nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Double-bladed lightsaber
The double-bladed lightsaber—also called a Saberstaff, Lightsaber Lance, Doublesaber, Lightstaff, or the Sith lightsaber, was a specialized form of lightsaber. Utilizing the same technology as a standard lightsaber, the double-bladed lightsaber was designed with two weapons connected to one another at opposing angles, resulting in a long staff-like weapon. The length given by the two blades resulted in a weapon that was twice as powerful, with "more slaughter per swing" as some put it. The user could activate each blade independently of the other. History The Jedi Council traditionally frowned on use of the blade, believing a traditional lightsaber was enough, and considering the double-bladed lightsaber little more than a weapon designed to kill more effectively, while the Jedi developed the lightsaber to defend. Though there was no rule forbidding its use, the Jedi discouraged their students from attempting to create or use a double-bladed lightsaber.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force The Sith Lord Exar Kun is often credited with creating the first double-bladed lightsaber. However, according to the Tedryn Holocron, Kun assembled his lightsaber following instructions from a Sith Holocron, possibly prepared by the Exiles. The design was likely influenced by the Zabrak quarterstaff, or zhaboka. During the Jedi Civil War, the double-bladed lightsaber was a popular weapon for the Sith followers of Darth Revan and Darth Malak, such as Malak's apprentice, Darth Bandon. Some Jedi also used double-bladed lightsabers during this time, such as Bastila Shan.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic During the Dark Wars, the Jedi Master Zez-Kai Ell used a violet double-bladed lightsaber."Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' In 990 BBY, ten years after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, the Jedi Sarro Xaj used a blue double-bladed lightsaber in combat against Darth Zannah on Tython.Darth Bane: Rule of Two Darth Sidious's apprentice, Darth Maul wielded a double-bladed lightsaber (actually two lightsabers fused together, explaining the long handle), which he used to kill Qui-Gon Jinn in the Battle of Naboo. During the Clone Wars, the Sith aspirant Asajj Ventress could connect her two lightsabers and use them as a double-bladed weapon.Jedi: Mace Windu When Darth Vader raided the Jedi Temple, he encountered some Jedi who used double-bladed lightsabers.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game) After Order 66 was executed, the Jedi Knight Jastus Farr was one of the only Jedi to use a double-bladed lightsaber.Star Wars: Purge" Kazdan Paratus also used a yellow double-bladed lightsaber. In 0 BBY, Darth Maul's doppelganger used a double-bladed lightsaber against Darth Vader in an attempt to kill him.Resurrection'' In 14 ABY, various members of Tavion Axmis' Reborn used double-bladed lightsabers against the Jedi. Some members of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order also used double-bladed lightsabers against the Reborn.Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Jedi Master Kyle Katarn's Padawan, Jaden Korr might have used a double-bladed lightsaber.Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, The player can choose Korr's lightsaber preference. No other canon source has established Korr's preferred lightsaber preference. In 137 ABY, one practitioner of this lightsaber was the Twi'lek Jedi Knight Shado Vao. It was similar to Exar Kun's lightsaber in that he could activate both ends simultaneously or he could activate one, thus having it function like a regular lightsaber. Many Sith in Darth Krayt's order also used double-bladed lightsabers, such as the Sith Lord Darth Azard. His was unique since he had a curved hilt, much like Asajj Ventress' lightsaber. Double-bladed lightsaber disadvantages and double-bladed lightsaber combat.]] The double-bladed lightsaber was intended to look menacing, and its two blades did indeed give it a very deadly countenance. However, unskilled users were likely to cut themselves in half with a double-bladed lightsaber should they attempt to use it without properly training themselves. Most Jedi, Sith, Dark Jedi, and Sith Lords favored the single-bladed lightsaber due to this reason, or least still tried to use the idea by using two single-hilt sabers. Another drawback was that the attack and parrying of the double-bladed lightsaber was limited by the fact that unlike a normal lightsaber, one could not simply readjust their posture as the saberstaff required them to hold it either horizontally or diagonally while fighting. Many attacks that are possible with single hilt lightsaber cannot be done without stabbing the user. One last disadvantage of the double-bladed lightsaber was size of the hilt itself. Modified to emit two blades, it was more than twice as long as the standard lightsaber (with the exception of Exar Kun's and Shado Vao's), and is almost inevitably a target when dueling another lightsaber-wielding foe. Even skilled users have been subject to this weakness. To most effectively wield a double-bladed lightsaber, the staff must be kept moving around the body, never holding still and presenting an easy target, nor a predictable strike. Many users believed that the blades must be under control at all times. That means manipulation of the length or intensity of each blade, either through telekinetic means or physical, both of which are extremely hard to focus on while in combat. Exar Kun is believed to have mastered such a technique. Behind the scenes In the video game Ratchet And Clank: Up Your Arsenal and its sequel Ratchet: Deadlocked, there is a cheat code that replaces the melee weapon with a double-bladed lightsaber, called 'Dual Laser Saber'. In the non-canon story Old Wounds, Darth Maul used a double-bladed lightsaber that had curved hilts like Asajj Ventress' lightsabers.Old Wounds Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Marked'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' }} Non-canon appearances *''Nameless'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' Notes and references Sources * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Squadrons Over Corellia External links * Category:Lightsabers es:Sable de luz de doble hoja pt:Sabre de luz duplo